Reading Readiness
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gajeel cache un secret... que Levy découvre par inadvertance. Possibles relents de GaLe.


**Reading Readiness**

Au début, Levy ne s'était doutée de rien.

Il faut dire aussi qu'à l'époque, elle était trop terrifiée par Gajeel pour s'approcher de lui à moins de dix mètres. Il l'avait quand même tabassée et clouée à un arbre ! Et puis, avec ses piercings et son allure de brute, le chasseur de dragon n'avait pas franchement une allure rassurante…

Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il restait planté longtemps devant le panneau d'affichage des missions, mais elle n'en pensait pas grand-chose.

Il avait sans doute besoin de prendre son temps avant de se décider.

* * *

Quand Gajeel s'était livré à une petite démonstration de ses talents musicaux, sur le moment, elle avait surtout pensé à fuir. Comment pouvait-on chanter _aussi faux_, ça aurait dû être humainement impossible !

Et puis, après quelques séances de torture – le dragon d'acier ayant la fameuse manie de pousser la chansonnette quand l'alcool lui montait à la tête – elle s'était rendue compte que les paroles étaient plutôt intéressantes. Sans la musique, elles composeraient sans doute des poèmes pas mal du tout.

Quand elle avait su que Gajeel écrivait lui-même ses chansons, elle lui avait demandé s'il pouvait la laisser jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qu'il rédigeait.

Il avait refusé si violemment qu'elle s'était figée de peur.

Là encore, elle n'avait rien soupçonné. Tout le monde avait droit à son jardin secret.

* * *

Pendant les bagarres, les insultes volaient littéralement. Inutile de dire que c'était très instructif pour peu qu'il y ait du vocabulaire et de l'imagination.

Gajeel tiquait à peine quand il se faisait injurier. Il se contentait d'assommer l'autre ou alors lui répondait sur le même ton – et question injures, ce mec était un artiste, il faisait siffler les oreilles de Levy à chaque fois.

Quand il cognait, ce n'était pas réellement très fort – pas autant que la violence qu'il déployait quand il était encore à Phantom Lord.

Mais une fois, une seule, le monstre était ressorti, et il avait cassé le bras de Nab en plus de lui mettre les deux yeux au beurre noir.

Nab avait seulement lancé que vu sa gueule de brute épaisse, Gajeel n'aurait pas dû savoir lire.

* * *

« Dis voir, Gajeel, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la soirée d'hier ? »

Le dragon d'acier avait regardé Levy d'un air paumé.

« Comment ça, une soirée ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ! Il n'y avait qu'à lire l'affiche dans le hall ! »

Les épaules du brun s'étaient raidies.

« Les soirées, j'aime pas » avait-il lâché avec brusquerie. « Et va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, la crevette ! »

Il l'avait plantée là, sous le choc.

* * *

En temps normal, elle aurait été montrer son livre à Lucy, mais celle-ci était partie en mission avec son imbécile heureux à poils roses, se lamentant par avance que l'argent de son loyer passerait ENCORE à réparer les dégâts que répandrait Natsu dans son sillage…

A la place, elle avait été voir Gajeel. Bon, le choix pouvait paraître idiot, mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle partage son émotion, et le brun semblait posséder un minimum de sens esthétique à en juger par le contenu de ses chansons…

« Mon Dieu, Gajeel, ces poèmes ! Tiens, jette un coup d'œil, tu verras comme c'est beau ! »

Le dragon d'acier s'était raidi lorsqu'elle lui avait mis le livre dans les mains, il avait eu l'air d'un canard qui découvre une cravate.

Levy avait gloussé devant sa tête.

« Quoi ? » avait-il grincé.

« Allez, Gajeel, c'est juste un livre ! Tu sais lire, quand même ! »

Elle s'attendait à ce que le brun lui balance une réplique « bien sûr, ne me prends pas pour un sauvage ». Pas à ce qu'il détourne le regard.

« Gajeel ? Tu… tu _sais _lire ? » avait-elle interrogé, la voix hésitante.

Il s'était penché vers elle et avait sifflé :

« Tu parles de ça à quelqu'un, la crevette, et je jure que je te tues, c'est clair ? »

Elle avait acquiescé.

* * *

Il lui avait fallu une semaine avant qu'elle ne rassemble assez de courage pour mettre son idée à exécution.

Elle avait attendu que Gajeel quitte la guilde pour rentrer chez lui – elle ne voulait pas lui proposer ça alors qu'ils risquaient d'être entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes. Une histoire comme ça se répandrait en moins de deux et le dragon d'acier recevrait certainement l'humiliation de sa vie.

« Tu me veux quoi, demi-portion ? » avait-il râlé quand elle l'avait abordé.

Les mots avaient eu moins de mal à sortir qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne à lire ? »

* * *

En réalité, ce n'était pas que Gajeel ne savait pas lire, c'était qu'il ne maîtrisait que les bases.

« Ton dragon ne t'a pas appris ? » voulut savoir Levy.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Si. Mais j'ai jamais su le faire très bien. »

Non seulement le chasseur de dragon lisait très lentement, mais il confondait les lettres, butait sur les mots trop longs et mémorisait très mal les mots. Pour couronner le tout, il avait une orthographe épouvantable.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es dyslexique » commenta Levy.

Gajeel le prit mal.

« C'est une insulte, crevette ? Gare à toi, je vais t'en mettre une… »

« Mais non ! C'est un trouble de l'apprentissage et ça se soigne. »

Le brun ricana.

« On verra bien… »

* * *

Gajeel n'était pas l'élève rêvé.

Il progressait très lentement mais perdait patience très vite. Et un chasseur de dragon qui perd patience, ça s'énerve. Levy ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû empêcher le brun de flanquer l'un de ses livres par la fenêtre.

« Je te dis que c'est pas pour moi, la crevette ! Je suis trop con ! »

C'était à cause de ces mots qu'elle s'entêtait. Personne ne méritait de se croire bête au point de ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer un mot de plus de trois lettres.

« Comment ça, trop con ? C'est parce que tu te dis ça que tu n'y arrives pas ! Allez, on reprend ! »

* * *

Un jour, Levy s'était rendu à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel, et là, elle avait découvert une feuille de papier avec marqué dessus _Pour crevete_.

Une écriture de gamin, avec des lettres mal tracées et une grosse tache sur le papier.

Elle avait déplié la feuille.

_Une mission a fair. Réussi a lir la fiche. Rentre dan troi jour. Gajil._

D'après ce qu'elle savait, jusque là le chasseur de dragon écrivait dans un style « rébus », utilisant des petits dessins façon pictographes.

Mais là, il avait employé des lettres. En faisant des fautes d'orthographes hideuses, certes, mais tout de même.

« Et ben, Levy, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Il t'est arrivé un bon truc ? »

Elle n'avait pas répondu.


End file.
